iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Number Eight/@comment-137.118.217.197-20130926003038
I don't think Eight is really "dead". Or I believe that he isn't going to stay dead. No offense to others who believe it, but I just don't see the point in killing off a character who has developed very well in the series. I have a couple of theories that might be hints to Eight's resurrection. First, both Eight and Seven were developing so great in this story as a couple. In fact, they are my most favorite romantic couple (even if they denied being a couple). No offense to those who love John & Sarah (which I love them as well) or Sam & Six as couples, but I just love Eight and Seven even more. Their relationship was developed pretty nice and great in this story. I could tell that it was leading somewhere (even if I didn't know exactly where) and that meant something. But then Eight is "killed" by Five, that was when everything went wrong for these two lovebirds. We never hear Eight say "I love you" to Seven or even last words to her. If Eight's death was going to be more dramatic, he would have died in Seven's arms and the two would have shared a final kiss. If it was going to be really heartbreaking, then he and Seven would have at least been given the chance to say what needed to be said. You don't go and kill a love interest like that, especially when you are building up to something. Second, Eight was just introduced in the third novel and then he is just "killed off" in the very next novel, just after surviving Setrakus Ra and many other obstacles. It just feels wrong to just do that to a main character who was developing so well and forming a great relationship with Seven. Not to mention that this guy could freaking shapeshift and teleport! You don't kill off the guy with the awesome powers! Third, when Eight was "killed" by Five, Seven develops a new legacy to turn things to ice (or at least control ice) and Eight's body is frozen by her legacy. If you do think about it, his body could be being perserved at the moment, leaving the door open for a way to resurrect him somehow. Someone could develop a legacy to resurrect those who are aren't fully gone. Or maybe Pittacus Lore (if he isn't dead) finds his body and resurrects him (the dude has all the abilities, it is possible for Pittacus to raise the dead). Fourth, each novel is (sort of) named after each Garde. We have "I Am Number Four", "The Power of Six", "The Rise of Nine", and the "Fall of Five". What if the next novel is going to be named "The Return of Eight" or the "The Resurrection of Eight"? People can make the arguement that Seven and Ten haven't had their names on a novel yet, but I don't think Ten counts (since she isn't really part of the original Nine Garde anyway). A long-shot, I know, but it does make sense if you really do think about it. Fifth, we do learn that Eight has a friend named Devdan, who was captured by the Mogadoriens in the third novel and is believed to be still held captive (unless they already killed him). It just feels that Eight has unfinished buisness. I'm just saying. And my sixth and final theory to how Eight's possible resurrection, it is hinted throughout the third and fourth novel that Eight might be the successor to Pittacus Lore. What if Pittacus Lore really is dead, but his spirit (or at least legacies) live on, possessing Eight and resurrecting him? What if Eight manages to come back through death itself, discovering a new legacy in his journey to the afterlife and thanks to Seven freezing his body, allowed him to come back. If you do think about it, the only way for a successor to an Elder to gain their powers is through "death" (maybe for both sides). Okay, truth is, I really don't want Eight to die (or stay dead), because I really do love his character. I love the legacies he possesses and the fact that his relationship with Seven is way stronger than the others. I'm just hoping that EIght might somehow return. I don't feel like I got enough of his character in this series.